Total Random Action!
by StoryMasterDX
Summary: So you've all seen TDA and TDI right? Well get ready for Total Random Action, where anything can happen!
1. Chapter 1

Total Random Action Episode 1: The Ninja Movie

Chris- Hello, and welcome to Total...Random...Action! Where I am the star of the show, and the host! Our 'animals' for the summer are 24 teenagers! They are as follows: On the Tween-agers are: Jordan, Jacob, Jonathan, Josh, Matt, James, Danielle, Paige, Holly, Andrew, Mark, and Cody!

Chris- On the Tweeters: Jessica, Jesse, Jackson, Ed, Alex, Bradly, Dorrian, Amy, Stacy, Cordia, Kevin, and... uh... looks like there's only 23! Oh well. Looks like the Tweeters are already down one!

Amy- What?! But that's not fair!

Chris- When did I say I was fair?

Amy(running towards Chris)- I'm going to DESTROY YOU! MECA-POWERS GO!

Jessica and Ed grab Amy.

Jessica- Calm down, Amy! It's ok! They don't even have good players!(She said looking over the other team.

Chris- Ok, who's ready for the first challenge?!

Jordan- I'm not.

Jacob- Nope.

Jonathan- No way.

Josh- Whatever

Matt- Bring it.

Chris- OK! I get it! SHUT UP ALREADY! GOD! Ok... the first challenge is the Ninja Movie! Each team pick one person to be your ninja! Meet me back here after you've picked your ninja! Oh and by the way... Use the Movie Studio if you need to. And another thing... This season you won't just be doing movies! You'll also be doing weird disgusting challenges that I just made up five minutes ago!

{Movie Studio-Matt}

Matt- I'm thinking that they should choose me. I mean have you seen my team?! They are weak! I'm the only person that could keep this team for losing!

{Back with Chris}

Chris- Ok Ninjas, step forward!

Matt and Ed step up.

Chris- Matt you are your team--- The Tween-agers --- ninja. And you, Ed, are your team--- Tweeters --- ninja. Now here are the rules..

Chris pulls out a piece of paper and looks at it.

Chris- Oh, nevermind! That's my groceries list...Well looks like there are no rules! FIGHT!

Matt runs up, grabs Ed's head, slams it into the ground, picks him up, knees him in the face, and then punches him in the nose, breaking it.

Chris- Woah! This is supposed to be a kids show! Oh my god! I think you killed him! Oh, no. He's alive... and the winner is...

Ed stood up slowly and tried to punch Matt. Matt dodged and tapped Ed with his hand and Ed fell down bleeding all over.

Chris- MATT! Ok everyone, meet me at the Chris-A-Money!

{Chris-A-Money-Tweeters}

Chris- Ok whom ever doesn't get a marshmellow or a chocolate Chris has to leave in the Lame-o-Boat! It's the Lame-o-Zine and the Boat of Shame combined!

Everyone but Kevin and Ed get a Chris or Marshmellow.

Chris- And the final Chris---for there is no Chris' left---goes to.... Ed!

Ed- Yes!

Kevin- What?! Are you people stupid?! Ed lost the challenge for us!

Amy- Yeah but you chose him to fight for us.. So I voted for you.

Everyone but 4 people agree.

Amy- Sorry dude... Bye.

Kevin leaves in the Lame-o-Boat.

Chris- Well...that wasn't much of a shocker... Oh well... See you next time on Total...Random...Action! Or TRA!!


	2. Chapter 2

TRD Episode 2-The Race

Chris- Last time we lost Kevin, and it was so unfair! Well anyway this weeks challenge is a race! A race around the world!

(Boney Island)

Chris- Welcome to Boney Island! You going to race around collecting flags! The edges of the island have cardboard cut-outs of famous places of the world! The 1st flag is on the top of the Leaning Tower of Pizza! The secound: The top of the Empire State Building! The third---even though it is destroyed---: The World Trade Center! The forth: On top of my amazing shed. And the fifth: On top of the Eiffle Tower! Each team choose three racers! You will run around the island!

(The begging of the race)

Chris- Ok so for Tween-agers: Cody Jacob and Josh. For the Tweeters: Jesse Jackson and dorian. Get ready...Get set...GO!!!

Cody was in the lead, with Dorian right behind him, not 10 feet away. Josh and Jackson are tied for secound. Jacob is 5 feet ahead of Jesse. Dorian tripped Cody as he began climbing the Leaning Tower of Pizza. Cody fell and Dorian trappled over him, grabbing his teams first flag. Dorians team cheered him on. Josh helped Cody up, but let Jackson run right past him, only to find out that his teams flag was already taken. Jacob caught up, and ran with Cody and Josh. They all fought over the flag for 5 minutes. Jesse ran right past them and made it to th Empire State Building. Jackson already grabbed the flag, but dropped it down, and it fell to the bottom of the cardboard building.

Dorian- Jesse! your the closest to the flag! Hurry up and get it!

She ran down and tried to pick it up, but Cody Jacob and Josh stopped fighting, came down, and stole Jesses flag. Now the Tween-agers were in the lead. They took their secound flag, and took off for The World Trade Center.

Dorian- Dang it Jackson! You just had to drop it, huh?!

Jackson punched Dorian in the face, only to be punched back. Jackson fell of the edge and slammed into the ground. Jacksons head stuck in the ground.

Jackson- Ugh! Jessley! Helfh me!

Jesse- Say please!

Jackson- Fleash!

Jesse- Say I'm awesome!

Jackson- Nos!

Jacob- Ok, I'll go ahead and you two stay here and hold them off!

Jacob saw the fifth flag hanging off the side of the Eiffle Tower.

Chris- Hehe! Dynomyte! This is my favorite thing to do!

The dynomyte exploded, pushing Jacob 50 feet into the air.

Chris- A bear trap to top it off!

A bear trap came down off the side of the fourth building, and trapped Josh and Cody. The Tweeters ran past them and took the last flags, finishing the race.

Matt- WHAT THE CRAP?! I'm gonna beat the crap out of you! I'm gonna snap your neck! Aah!

Matt tripped and accidently ate dirt.

{Chris-A-Money-Tween-agers}

Chris- Jacob, Josh, and Cody... You are the last three contestants... This Chris goes to... Jacob!

Jacob- Yes!

Chris- And the last one goes to.... ME!

Josh and Cody- WHAT?!

Chris- Yeah, life is funny that way... Bye bye you two!

Josh and Cody leave.

Chris- The Tween-agers better pray for a better next week!


	3. Chapter 3

Jordan, Jacob, Jonathan, Matt, James, Danielle, Paige, Holly, Andrew, Mark

Jessica, Jesse, Jackson, Ed, Alex, Bradly, Dorrian, Amy, Stacy, Cordia.

Chris- This weeks challenge will be a knife fight. But with plastic knives!(Chris said pulling out a fake knife)

Jordan- Hehehehe! I just positutely absolutly LOVE knife fights! Especially with real knives!

Chris- Woah! Hold up! We aren't using real knives! We're using FAKE knives.

Chris- Everybody will be staring in this challenge! Yes, Cordia, that means you!

Cordia- Aw, can I just sit out?

Chris- Only if you want to go home!

Cordia- Ugh! Fine! I'll be in your stupid challenge.

While Chris is talking about the new challenge, Jacob gathers Jordan, Jonathan, and Matt.

Jacob- OK, guys. You want to join the alliance?

Jordan- Well, I'm in!

Jonathan- Yeah, me to. It'd be nice to make it to the final four.

Matt- Well, I'm out!

Jacob- Wha-? Why? Why are you out? Did he just say he's out? Is my eye twitching? Heh..Heh heh.. He said he's in riiiighhhhht? HE DID DIDN'T HE?!

Matt- No, no I did not.

Jordan- But, why?

Matt- Because, why would I want to be in some stupid alliance. Didn't you watch the other two seasons? When someone made an alliance they ended up being voted off. Plus-There would be four of us. So what would we do when we got to the final four? We'd have to vote each other off. Then we'd have to work harder to win. So I'm going to stay by myself.

Jonathan- Whatever.

Chris- Ok! Start fighting!

The two teams lined up, facing eachother. Jordan jumped up, and flipped over Ed. He twisted back and slashed Ed. Ed fell to the ground.

Jordan- One down!

Jonathan- I got another one!

Jesse fell to the ground.

Jordan, Jacob, and Jonathan surrounded Alex. Jordan slashed at Alex's legs, tripping him. Before he could hit the ground, Jacob slashed up knocking him back. Jordan then pushed Alex forward and Jonathan kneed him in the face.

Jacob- A third one.

Brady- Eep! Don't hurt me!

Matt punched Brady in the face, and then kicked him down, finishing with a downward slash.

James, Mark, and Andrew made a catapult. They pulled it back---with Andrew in it---and launched. Andrew flew straight towards the rest of the Tweeters, and they all bounced 20 feet in the air.

Stacy stood up, but was knocked back down by Danielle and Holly.

All of the Tween-agers(except for Paige) charged the Tweeters.

Dorrian dodged left and slashed up, and brought his weapon back down, takeing Holly nd Danielle out. He spun around and sliced Jordan, Jonathan, James, Mark, and Andrew.

Matt jumped up, stomped down, and broke Dorrians sword.

Dorrian had a look of amazement.

Dorrian- But noones stronger than m--blaaurgh!

Dorrian puked.

Matt- Ugh! That's disgusting!

Matt hesistated.

Dorrian took this opertunity to attack Matt. He took Matt's sword and stabbed Matt.

Dorrian- I did it!

Dorrian defeated everyone else on the Tween-agers team.

Chris- And the winners are.... the Tweeters!

The Tweeters cheared and gathered with Dorrian.

{The Fashion Cam}

Matt- I'm so voting off Paige!

{The Fashion Cam}

Paige- Matt's got to go. He just stood around, and I did everything!

{Chris-a-Money}

Chris- Let's just hurry up. The loser is.... Paige!

Paige- Oh well. I'm still rich, unlike you, Chris.

Chris- Hey! I'm giveing away a million dollars!

Paige- Your PRODUCERS are giveing away the money!

Chris pushes her out of the camera.

Chris- And that's it for today!

Please review. 


End file.
